Because in the End
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: "I know what you've done, little monkey," then he's grinding against you and you're trying to keep your eyes shut. Slash. Leviathan/Dean. Rated for language.


**Title**: Because in the end

**Warning**: slash, character deaths, no happy endings here

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue.

**Pairing**: Leviathan / Dean

**Note**: The "read more" break isn't working and I DON'T KNOW WHY!

**Note2**:_**bold italics**_ are verses from Job.

-z-

_**Can you pull in the Leviathan with a fishhook or tie down his tongue with a rope?**_

"This is gonna be so much fun."

_**Can you put a cord through his nose or pierce his jaw with a hook?**_

You know that this is it. _This _is how you will finally die.

_**Will he keep begging you for mercy? Will he speak to you with gentle words?**_

_**Will he make an agreement with you for you to take him as your slave for life?**_

You offer a silent prayer to the real God-you-still-don't-completely-believe-in that Sammy and Bobby will live through this.

_**Can you make a pet of him like a bird or put him on a leash for your girls?**_

_**Will traders barter for him? Will they divide him up among the merchants?**_

_**Can you fill his hide with harpoons or his head with fishing spears?**_

Because, and this really makes you laugh the more you think about it, in the end, you still won't have anyone to go home to.

Yeah, there's Sammy - Sammy who's always on the brink of _something_ - and Bobby - who's just such a constant that you almost hate him - but there isn't_any one_ that you can come _home_ to.

_**If you lay a hand on him, you will remember the struggle and never do it again!**_

Once upon a time, when the sun shone a little brighter, you would've believed that Cas was going to be you're happily-ever-after.

Now, though, now you remember that you're a Winchester.

Never - _never ever_ - will there be a happily-ever-after for your family.

It just doesn't happen.

Not for a Winchester.

_**Any hope of subduing him is false; the mere sight of him is overpowering.**_

_**No-one is fierce enough to rouse him. **_

"This is gonna be so much fucking fun," the Leviathan is walking right towards you. He's looking at you with Cas' eyes and with that twisted-fuck smile and you just pray that it'll be quick.

_**Who then is able to stand against me?**_

_**Who has a claim against me that I must pay? Everything under heaven belongs to me.**_

Then, he's standing there, his face in your face, nostrils flaring as he takes in your scent.

He giggles like a maniac and everything is just so fucked.

"Dean," he whispers your name, as if tasting it on his tongue.

_**I will not fail to speak of his limbs, his strength and his graceful form.**_

_**Who can strip off his outer coat? Who would approach him with a bridle?**_

"Cas?" you hate how broken your voice is, you just need to know if your angel is still in there somewhere.

"No, Dean," the Leviathan rolls his eyes and grabs your chin.

_**Who dares open the doors of his mouth, ringed about with his fearsome teeth?**_

"Your angel boyfriend is so. Far. Gone," the creature snarls and throws you across the room just for the sake of it.

"Castiel has left the building," he laughs, throwing his hands in the air as he darts to your side.

He grabs you and pulls you into a sitting position.

"He won't be coming back. At all," his nose is against your ear as he sits in your lap.

_**His snorting throws out flashes of light; his eyes are like the rays of dawn.**_

_**Firebrands stream from his mouth; sparks of fire shoot out.**_

Leviathan's teeth are scraping against your chin and cheek and neck.

_**Smoke pours from his nostrils as from a boiling pot over a fire of reeds**_

_**His breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from his mouth.**_

He's laughing deep in his chest.

"I know what you've done, little monkey," then he's grinding against you and you're trying to keep your eyes shut.

_**Strength resides in his neck; dismay goes before him.**_

_**When he rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before his thrashing.**_

"First, it was your brother," he shivers, biting down hard on the junction of your neck and shoulder.

"Then, it was this pretty little angel," he licks at the mark, lapping and sucking at the small amount of blood.

"What a fucked up creature _you_ are," he keeps laughing and you know that Bobby is listening and that hurts almost as much as listening to the Leviathan wearing Cas' face and using Cas' voice.

_**He makes the depths churn like a boiling cauldron and stirs up the sea like a pot of ointment.**_

Bobby, he was dead even before he started to stand.

You open your mouth to scream for him to stay down - but the Leviathan wraps a hand around your throat and you can't say a single fuckin' thing.

"Shush," he whispers sweetly, "shush, shush, shush."

_**Nothing on earth is his equal— a creature without fear.**_

His lips are on yours and you can see Bobby's bloody and broken body over Leviathan's shoulder.

Leviathan's hips grind harder against your own, one of his hands is still on your throat while the other is ripping into your stomach.

And that shit fuck is still laughing gleefully as he pulls out your intestines.

_**He looks down on all that are haughty; he is king over all that are proud.**_

-z-


End file.
